Alpha: Creator Of Dreams
by Scrotie McBoogerBalls
Summary: They say that magic left our world when human beings stopped believing in it. But whose to say it ever left in the first place? Magic exists all around us, magic is within our hearts. And if we believe in something hard enough, maybe it can come to life. JacexOC. AU. Somewhat AH. COMING SOON...


**INSPIRATION: This is only a teaser of a story I will be working on. You know when you go to the theaters and you see previews for movies that wont be out for at least a year or more? Well that's kind of what this is. I wont be working on it at all, I just wanted to let people know it's going to be out there soon. I got this idea when I went to see a movie last year, and I saw a preview for the movie **_**Ruby Sparks.**_** I could not help but think, wouldn't it be so amazing if we could somehow bring Jace to life, and so I came up with this idea. And it has sort of been in the making for over a year, but like I said, I will not be working on this for quite some time...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Cassandra Clare's works.**

Nichole Calestine is a college student at New York University. Creative writing is her major. She enjoys many books, from The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn, To Kill a Mockingbird, to Harry Potter, and one most recent… The Mortal Instrument series. This story is about magic, and whether or not some wishes may come true. One night while watching the stars, she giggles to herself as she thinks about how amazing life could be with all the things in the world that apparently are not real. As a shooting star flies across the sky she makes a wish. Only half serious, because even though her imagination is incredibly vivid, she never expected to wake up and find that it had come true….

"_Who are you? And where do you see yourself in the future?"_

"_I am Nichole Calestine… and I want to dream for a living…"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Who are you, and what are you doing in my apartment?!"_

_The boy in black turns slowly to face her, she gradually that something is different about him._

_Or more like…._

_Something familiar…._

"_You can see me?" he whispers his question._

"_What do you mean I can see you? Of course I can see you!"_

_He walks closer, and she swings the bat. More so to threaten him, than to attack._

"_You are not bad…" He says._

"_Who are you!?" She demands!_

"_I am Jace Wayland…"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Apparently I wished you out of the book!"_

"_That can't be!" He yells. "That's impossible!"_

"_You hunt demons, stake vampires, and have werewolf bars, but wishing something out of a book is impossible?"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_I am so confused." He is soaked and wet from the rain outside…._

_She runs and finds him a towel to help him get warm and dry._

"_I am so sorry. I never would've said it, if I knew the wish would come true… I am going to find a way to get you back into your world..."_

_. ._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_What do you mean, Jace Wayland is in your apartment? He's not real, Nic. He's a fictional character!"_

"_I am serious he is here, in my house, flesh and blood!"_

"_You are beginning to worry me…"_

"_I am starting to scare myself…."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Oh my God it's him!"_

"_I told you!"_

"_How did you do this!?"_

"_I don't know! I just wished for him."_

"_What the hell! I wished for Yoda to be real when I was 9 years old, and not a damn thing happened! You wish for a demon warrior to come to life and POOF there he is…. Standing in your room…. Naked…."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Jace… in my world your powers don't work."_

"_Why!?"_

"_Because here…. Life…. It's just that none of that stuff exists…"_

"_How can you be so sure?"_

"_Because there are fanatics all over the world who look for things just like you and have found nothing…"_

"_How can you say magic doesn't exist when I stand right here in front of you?"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_You can't be with him! He is not real!"_

"_But I see him, I feel him. I can feel callouses on his fingers, the silkiness of his hair, and rough stubble on his chin. He has to be real. I can see him and so can you."_

"_But the truth is he wouldn't even be in existence if you hadn't made that wish!"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_I'm thinking I don't want to go back…"_

"_But you don't belong here…"_

"_Whoever said that?"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_If you can dream him to life… than what else can you do?"_

_Inspired by Ruby Sparks_

_**PLEASE READ THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE VERY, INCREDIBLY, EXTREMELY IMPORTANT!**_

**I am almost finished with my first batch of stories. i.e.,**

**Slut Year, Post Partum, and Benevolence.**

**After they are done I will continue Learn to be Your Own, Paths and Roads Of a Single Parent, and coming soon, this story and Amazing Grace.**

**You will see summaries of Amazing Grace and Alpha on my profile. I wont be working on this or Amazing Grace for quite some time, I just want to get these stories out there, because I feel they are incredibly different compared to what's out there in the Mortal Instruments FanFiction Community. So I wanted to get them out there before anyone else did. I guess I basically want the credit for being creative and original! Hahahahahaha :P hey, can you blame me?**

**Thanks and look out for this story in a few months. :) INSPIRATION: This is only a teaser of a story I will be working on. You know when you go to the theaters and you see previews for movies that wont be out for at least a year or more? Well that's kind of what this is. I wont be working on it at all, I just wanted to let people know it's going to be out there soon. I got this idea when I went to see a movie last year, and I saw a preview for the movie **_**Ruby Sparks.**_** I could not help but think, wouldn't it be so amazing if we could somehow bring Jace to life, and so I came up with this idea. And it has sort of been in the making for over a year, but like I said, I will not be working on this for quite some time...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Cassandra Clare's works.**


End file.
